foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of Conquest from the West (2013)
Conquest from the West: A Indie Video Games Developed by Landing Software Productions Limited (Melbourne, Australia) * Art: Gene Wright * Code: Rick Wright, Eugene Wrong * Design: The Wright Brothers (Gene and Rick Wright) * Programming: Eugene Wrong, Todd Baker * Additional Arts: Tom McCormick, Nathan Wallace, Shawn Morgan, Bruce Johns * Graphics: Bruce Marin, Eric Martinez * Musical Score: Paul Grabowsky * Sound Effects: Neil Larsen, Rick Mann * Announcer Voice: Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins * Voice Direction: Greg Farnhelm * Time Warp Entertainment: Adam Saltsman, Kyle Pulver, Anna Anthropy, Amon26, Sparky, Mike Roush, David Scatliffe, Messhof, Philippe Poisson, Derek Yu, Ben Ruiz, Terry Cavanagh, David Hellman, Matt Thorson, Jason Rohrer * Additional Work: Hisao Oguchi, SEGA, Ricky Ballard * Thanks to You!: Neil20 * Evil Cows, Inc.: Tom Fulp, Jeff Roberts, Jonathan Blow, Danielle, Tom, Kim Refenes, Jamie Refenes, Jamie Baldwin, Kevin Hathaway, Will Stamper, Matthew, Andrew, Adam, Dan A, Jerry Holkins, Simon Carless, Meggan Scavio, J. Holmes, James Id, Ben Ruiz, Wiggly, Evil, Acacia, Anthony Carboni, Kyle G, Kyle P, Geoff Kosirog, The Muse, Myron M., OCRemix, All of our friends and family and the fans who made Indie 'Conquest'! * Dogs of Hound, Ltd.: Messhof, Matt Thorson, Anna Anthropy, Kayin O'Reilly, Metanet, Cactus, 2D House, Derek Yu, The Behemoth, Neil Sexton * Dedicated to: Walt Disney Little Turtle Company * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt Digital Leisure Inc. * Executive Producer: David Foster * Supervising Producer: Paul Gold * Graphical Interface: Brian Kayfitz * Testing: Robert Burden, Nicholas Ormrod High Voltage Software, Inc. * Senior Producer: Kevin Sheller * VFX Art: Lisa Wells, Darin Beaver * Environment Art: Andrew Cheng, Dan Triplett * UI Art: Dave Cory * Additional Art: Roosevelt Pittman III, Dustin Carroll, Benjamin Savage * CEO/Founder: Kerry J. Ganofsky * Chief Creative Officer: Eric Nofsinger * Chief Information Officer: Raymond E. Bailey * VP of Finance and Operations: Jacob Fitch * Software Development Director: Anthony Glueck * Office Manager and HR: Margaret M. Bohlen * IT Specialist: Alexander R. Bovey, Hristos N. Triantafillou * Facilities Manager: Matthew Williams * Special Thanks: Joe Hamell, Bill Jacoby Rockstar NYC * Executive Producer: Sam Houser * VP of Creative: Dan Houser * VP of Product Development: Jeronimo Barrera * Art Director: Rob Nelson * VP of Quality Assurance: Jeff Rosa * Senior Producer: Josh Needleman * Associate Producer: Chris Choi * Senior Lead Analysts: Brian Alcazar, James Dima, Sean Flaherty * Test Team: Adam Tetzloff, Curtis Reyes, Don Baluyot, Jameel Vega, Jason Sleurs, Lloyd Thompson, Mike Hong, Michael Nathan, Oswald Greene Jr., Peter Woloszyn, Philip Castanheira, Richard Huìe, Steve Guillaume, Tamara Carrion, Tai Smith * Technical Supervisor: Matthew Forman * Rockstar Games Social Club: Ananth Racherla, Angus Wong, Antonio Lee, Brand Inman, Bret Rouse, Chris Lees, Christopher Plummer, Dan Cooper, Demetri Detsaridis, Dennis Crow, Geethika Uriti, Helen Andriacchi, Jack Leung, Jimmy Yoo, Leah Spontaneo, Max Sather, Nina Ho, Sean Bartlett * Production: Gene Overton, Koji Nonoyama, Neil McCaffrey, Rich Rosado * Soundtrack Supervision: Ivan Pavlovich, Jaesun Celebre, Jeff Silverman, Tony Mesones * Production Team: Rod Edge, Lazlow Jones, Andrew Burns, Armand Rodriguez, Brad Cohn, Derek Blair, Erica Langworthy, Ezequiel Guerisoli, Jason Hurley, Kathryn Greenbaum, Marisa Palumbo, Mark Eicher, Melissa Mason, Michael Berger, Michele Pearson, Nathan Willis, Nathaniel Bryan, Nick Giovannetti, Paul Martin, Ryan Pate, Robert Hannigen, Rocco Cambareri, Sam Henman, Stephen Ellis, Stephen Glenn, Tim Chartier, Tina Chen, Tony Grinage, Vincent A. Parker, Wen Yuan * Additional Dialogue by: Michael Unsworth * Research: Ayana Osada, Gregory Johnson, Jon Young, Sanford Santacroce * Publishing Team: Adam Perry, Adam Tedman, Alex Menasche, Alicia Hornstein, Amanda Muller, Andre Okamura, Andrea Stapleton, Anthony Dodd, Anthony Macbain, Arabella Benson, Ayano Minami, Ben Sutcliffe, Brad McDuffie, Brandon Aguiles, Channing Delph, Chris Madgwick, Christopher Fiumano, C. J. Gibson, Craig Gilmore, Cody Corona, Dan Emerson, Daniel Einzig, Daniel Heacox, David Malcolm, David Gómez, David Manley, David Twinn, Dominic Garcia, Elizabeth Satterwhite, Emmanuel Tramblais, Eugenia Barrera, Federico Clonfero, Gary St. Clare, Gauri Khindaria, Gena Feist, Greg Lau, Greg Weller, Gregory DeLucia, Hamish Brown, Heather Shevlin, Heloise Williams, Hugh Michaels, Ifeoma Obi, Jack Rose, Jack Waters, James Crocker, James Gallagher, James Zdaniewski, Jeff Mayer, Jennifer Kolbe, Jerry Monias, Jessica Miangolarra, Jochen Till, John Callanta, John Gordon, John Ma, Jonathan Alcantar, Jordan Chew, Jorn Wisman, Joseph Chan, Josh Moskovitz, Jürgen Mol, Justin D. Scott, Justine Caswell, Karl Reader, Katie Clark, Keichia Bean, Kevin Feeney, Kudrat Sapaev, Lucien King, Mark Adamson, Mathias Breton, Matthew Smith, Michael Carnevale, Michael McAlister, Michael Zigon, Mike Torok, Mikhail Abramov, Nate Meltzer, Neil Stephen, Nicholas Patterson, Nijiko Walker, Onno Bos, Patrick Brose, Patrick Conroy, Patrick J. Eves, Patricia Pucci, Paul Nicholls, Paul Yeates, Pete Sparrow, Philip Doust, Philip James, P. J. Sim, Ramon Stokes, Raquel García, Richard Barnes, Richard Coles, Rita Liberator, Rob Spampinato, Rowan Hajaj, Roxie Vizcarra, Sabrina Silverberg, Sandra Louis, Sean Hollenbach, Sean Macaluso, Sean Mackenzie, Seçkin Özdündar, Serhad Koro, Silvia Cabrera, Simon Ramsey, Siobhan Boes, Stanton A. Sarjeant, Stephen Bliss, Steve O'Neil, Tae-Sik Yang, Tim Choate, Ursula Baker, Will Allanson, Zach Carr, Zephorah Nuré RAGE Technology Group * Chief Software Architect: David Etherton * Technical Director: Eugene Foss * Director of Technology: Derek Tarvin * Lead Graphics Programmer: Steven Reed * Senior Graphics Programmer: Jeremy Kinz * Graphics Programmer: John Boyer * Senior Systems Programmers: Luke Hutchinson, Russ Schaaf * Senior Tools Programmer: Kevin Weinberg * Senior Physics Programmers: Joseph Nugent, Svetoslav Todorov * Lead Animation Programmer: James Miller * Senior Animation Programmer: Etienne Boulanger-Lapointe * Associate Producer: Michael Alan Erickson * The Deadwords Engine © 2012 Deep Silver * Thanks to: Konstantin Nikolsky, Michael Morhaime, Technicolor The events, character and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events to firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by Copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, Distribution or Exhibition of this motion picture could result in Criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. All rights belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended. This is for entertainment purposes only. Produced in Associate with High Voltage Software and Digital Leisure Inc. © 2013 Landing Software Productions Limited, RAGE Technology Group and Rockstar Games